14 Maja 2010
79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny chomik Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 44 (Horrid Henry’s Horrid Hamster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Animowane bajki świata - Eween Congar (.) kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nad złotym stawem (On Golden Pond) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Mark Rydell; wyk.:Katherine Hapburn, Henry Fonda, Jane Fonda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1991; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1896 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5004 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5004); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5005 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5005); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Fałszerze (Kommissar Rex, ep. 4, Wofur Kinder leiden mussen); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1897 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1992; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Supermechanik Strach, odc. 3 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Put in together Spud, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - prolog - (9); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Lotos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt str.777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Mark Addy, Stephane Baldwin, Kristen Johnson, Jane Krakowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Złe wychowanie (La mala educación) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Pedro Almodóvar; wyk.:Gael Garcia Bernal, Francisco Boira, Fele Martinez, Sara Montiel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Nie moje życie (Not My Life) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2006); reż.:John Terlesky; wyk.:Meredith Monroe, Ari Cohen, Jeanie Cloutier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 11 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - The Dardanelles - ep. 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 12/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. It's a Mad. Mad, Mad Hotel); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jak w puchu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ukryta twierdza (The Hidden Fortress) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2001); reż.:Roger Cantin; wyk.:Matthew Dupuis, Roxanne Gaudette-Loiseau, Xavier Dolan-Tadros; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 432 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Everwood - odc. 33/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 210); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:25 Zaginiona - odc. 7/7 - Konfrontacja - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 75; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 408 Trudna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czas na miłość - Wielbiciel (Der Verehrer) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Dagmar Damek; wyk.:Ursula Buschhorn, Florian Fritz, Mareike Carriere; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Serdeczne porozumienie (L'entente cordiale) 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Vincent De Brus; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Christian Clavier, Jennifer Saunders, Francois Levntal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 105; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Nieparzyści - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie... - cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Forum - wydanie 105; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:09 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:00 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:58 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 105; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (48) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (285, 286) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (113, 114) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (153) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie (1470) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (84, 85) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (155) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (1110) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (83, 84) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (154) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1111) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1471) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Na fali - film animowany, USA 2007 22.00 Pijany mistrz - komedia karate, Hongkong 1978 00.15 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja 2005 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (92) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1286) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (20) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (93) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna 21.55 Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 00.20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Krok od domu (20) - serial kryminalny 03.45 Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2007 79x79px 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Zbuntowani - odc. 107, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 25, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 21, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 80, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 81, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 108, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 43, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 22, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Obcy - decydujące starcie - thriller sf, USA, Wielka Brytania 1986 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 6, USA 2005 23:55 Kinky Sex Party - film erotyczny, USA 1:50 Znamię wojownika - film przygodowy, USA 2004 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Gdzie jest Groźny (Gdzie jest Groźny); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Czarny Książę odc. 10 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Włodawa - miasto trzech kultur; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Hit Dekady - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:30 Proroczy Żywot Eliasza cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mój pierwszy aparat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (35); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Portrety twórców - Na ścieżkach zapomnienia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Gdzie jest Groźny (Gdzie jest Groźny); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 9 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Marceli Szpak zbiera grzyby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93) Kazik Staszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 21:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 403 Bolesne pożegnanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Skrzat (Skritek) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Tomas Vorel; wyk.:Boleslav Polivka, Eva Holubova, Anicka Marhoulova, Marika Prochazkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Opole 2009 na bis /18/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Marceli Szpak zbiera grzyby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 403 Bolesne pożegnanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kino Sąsiadów - Skrzat (Skritek) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Tomas Vorel; wyk.:Boleslav Polivka, Eva Holubova, Anicka Marhoulova, Marika Prochazkova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Złote lata 60 - Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Pod okiem Buddy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.20 Koncert życzeń 14.50 Gwarek 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Inga Lindstrom: Siła wspomnień - film fabularny, Niemcy 2004 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń 79x79px 06:15 Funniest pets and people 06:40 Jims värld 07:05 Jims värld 07:30 Alla älskar Raymond 08:00 Ringoling 09:00 Alla älskar Raymond 09:25 Rachael Ray 10:30 Våra bästa år 11:25 Top model 12 12:20 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 13:10 Oprah Winfrey show 14:05 Extreme home makeover 15:00 The Tyra Banks show 15:55 Top model 12 16:55 Top chef 17:55 NCIS Los Angeles 18:55 Keno 19:00 Bones 20:00 2 1/2 män 20:30 How I met your mother 21:00 Anna Anka söker assistent 22:00 American pie: The wedding 00:00 Men of honor 02:30 Mitt Afrika 05:30 Melrose place 79x79px 05:50 Nyhetsmorgon 10:00 Nyhetskanalen 10:05 Efter tio 11:00 Nyhetskanalen 11:05 Efter tio 11:55 Hem till gården 12:25 Hem till gården 12:55 Nyhetskanalen 13:00 Dagens rätt 13:25 Vingården 13:35 Familjen Annorlunda 14:30 Nyhetskanalen 14:35 Will & Grace 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 16:00 That '70s show 16:25 That '70s show 17:00 Förkväll 17:50 Dagens flex 17:55 Förkväll 18:30 Lokala nyheter 18:38 Lokalt väder 18:39 TV4Vädret 18:45 Ekonominyheterna 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:30 Postkodmiljonären 20:00 Talang 2010 21:30 Modern family 22:00 TV4Nyheterna, Sporten och vädret 22:25 Speed 00:45 Mannen som kunde tala med hästar 04:00 Deadwood 05:05 'Allå, 'allå, 'emliga armén 05:30 Hitta hem 79x79px 07:00 Rivstart 09:00 Ringoling 10:00 Smallville 10:55 Xena - krigarprinsessan 11:50 Våra värsta år 12:20 Våra värsta år 12:50 Stargate SG-1 13:45 Jims värld 14:10 Jims värld 14:40 Smallville 15:35 Simpsons 16:00 Ishockey: 2A-3D 18:30 Cops 19:00 The legend of the seeker 20:00 Ishockey: 1C-3B 23:00 Bulletproof Monk 01:05 Painkiller Jane 02:05 Dexter 03:05 Miami vice 03:55 The man show 04:20 Våra värsta år 04:45 Våra värsta år 05:10 Highlander 79x79px 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 En plats i solen 07:55 Världens bästa reklamfilm 08:25 Masterchef 09:30 Sjukhuset 10:00 Ringoling 11:00 Alla älskar Raymond 11:30 Masterchef 12:05 Nigella 12:40 En plats i solen 13:35 Sjukhuset 14:05 En plats på landet 15:00 Seinfeld 15:30 Seinfeld 16:00 På heder och samvete 16:55 En plats i solen 17:55 Nigella 18:25 Masterchef 19:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 20:00 Charlie Wilson's war 22:00 Closer 00:10 Seinfeld 00:40 Seinfeld 01:10 Shark 02:00 Alla älskar Raymond 02:25 På heder och samvete 03:20 Peter den Store 05:00 Deutsche welle journal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku